virtualgrandprixseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luiz Santos
Luiz Santos '''Luiz Santos''' born in Salvador, Brazil is a Brazilian racing driver and two time world champion currently racing for Lamborghini. Luiz Santos took his first world championship in the season two of GPC. However wen't onto the next onto succesfully retain his world championship; making him the first ever double world champion in Grand Prix Championship. Grand Prix Championship career '''Peugeot championship years''' '''Season one''' Santos was signed up to compete for Peugeot for the first season in Grand Prix Championship. Luiz Santos was very quickly fighting for wins. Obviously as the Brazilian won the opening GPC race at Albert Park, Australia. Unfortuently a difficult mid part ealry in the season dented his championship hopes. Finishing in the points in only four out of the first seven races. While his teamate Refugio Boyer was winning Santos was becoming frustrated with his bad luck. Santos returned to great form with a brilliant second part of the season, collecting a further two wins and many podiums. However with bad luck in the final four races, including his home Grand Prix; Santos was unable to win the championship. He finished 3rd in the championship equal on points with his teamate. '''Season Two''' Santos had remained with Peugeot for another two season's. The Brazilian kicked of his championship charge with a brilliant start to the season; finishing the first six races on the podium. Three of those were win's. Santos had already had a big lead in the driver's championship, though this did not stop him from winning more. His first non point's finish of the season came at the German Grand Prix after a irst lap collision with his teamate Refugio Boyer at the start. The next race at Hungary was just as bad after an engine failure ended his race. Even with those two non points finishes Santos still had a big lead. This was mainly down to his main competitor's making costly mistakes, and Peugeot's main rival Nakley suffering with development. A couple of more win's secured Santos the world driver's championship for season two. Santos had taken it with still three rounds to go after the victory in Canada. His team Peugeot had also managed to secure the world constructor's championship. '''Season Three''' Santos arrived into season three as the reigning world champion. The season started well for him; taking his third victory in a row at Australia, along with a third place finish at Japan. However the next few races were to be very dissapointing as the fast Peugeot suffered from reliabilty issues. Santos had lost the next three out of four races due to reliabilty issues; the fourth was due to a crash the the French Grand Prix. Santos soon won again at the Spanish Grand Prix; however then lost the next race at Portugal from an engine failure while in the lead. From all this Santos had only managed to finish three out of the first eight races; which was showing as he was only 5th in the drivers championship. With massive reliabilty work put onto the Peugeot thing's were starting to look better. Santos then wen't onto the win the next thee races at Silverstone, Germany and Hungary. He followed this up with another one at the Canadian Grand prix a couple of races later. Santos had managed to get back into the lead of the championship, however the Fast Orange team were starting to look very strong. A retirment at the United Staes was no good for Santos as his lead was shrunk; though Gus Addison became his only compeitor for the championship. The final two rounds of the championship were satisfactory with a 6th and 7th place at Brazil and Mexico. This was enough to just finish 10 points ahead of Gus Addison after a thrilling final race at the Mexican Grand Prix. Complete Grand Prix Championship results